Filtered cigarettes are made into bundles of a predetermined number (twenty, for example) and packaged by a packaging machine as disclosed in patent document 1, thereby formed into finished products called cigarette packs. For example, the packaging machine disclosed in patent document 1 is applied to a bundle formed by stacking a plurality of rows of filtered cigarettes arranged side by side with their axes parallel to one another, and packages such bundle by wrapping a wrapper around the bundle and then folding the wrapper inward to close the opposite open ends of the wrapper, thus sealing the open ends.